


Medic and his Lion

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Medic and Heavy part after their contract, and Classic Heavy comes to pick up the pieces of Medic's heart.





	Medic and his Lion

Heavy put down his bags inside his compartment on the train and turned back. Time to part ways - Him to Siberia, Ludwig to wherever he was going. "...I must go, Doktor." He told his dear friend and once-lover. "Thank you, for seeing off."

 

"Of course, mein freund," said the German with a hint of sadness at their parting.

 

Mikhail reached out with a soft hand and touched his cheek. He still wasn't used to this - being able to be open about his love for the Medic.

 

Ludwig leaned into the touch. He wanted to ask why they had to part. They were men out of time, but time should be a gift. Now they didn't need to hide. Why couldn't they stay together?

 

The whistle blew. The silver train was ready to go. "...I must leave. Good-bye." Mikhail pressed a kiss to the other man's forehead.

 

 

His hands raised slightly, a last plea to stay together, to go with his bear, then he lowered them. "Auf Wiedersehen,... mein liebe."

 

Mikhail stepped up onto the train, their hands parted, and the door closed. In moments, the train gathered speed. Ludwig would not run alongside it like a child, or wave until it was far into the distance. He watched it go until Mikhail's eyes could no longer find his and then the doctor turned and walked away.

 

Alone again. Always alone. His lot in life, and he would never know why. He should have known better. He should have know this would happen when their contract was up, but he had hoped against it.

 

He sat down in the railroad cafe and ordered a coffee and a pastry. Someone slid down into the chair across from him. "Bit of a cold ending for the star-crossed lovers, Princess."

 

He glared up at the older man. The Heavy of what the REDs had taken to calling the CLASSIC Team. "Vhat do you vant?"

 

"Easy. I was just seeing Bea off, Princess, and decided to grab a coffee. You looked like you need the company."

 

He looked out the window. "How long?" "Hmm?" "For you? Forty years for us, but... how long for you?"

 

"...Heh. I don't remember." The Classic Heavy smirked and looked away. "Been a long, long time."

 

Ludwig nodded and sipped his coffee. "So long were you and the big guy...?" "Six years."

 

"That's a lot to just throw away."

 

"... Und I don't know vhy he did..."

 

"Well, if it's any consolation, Bea wanted to go her way too, and we've been together for about thirty years."

 

The Medic shook his head. "Bad luck I guess, mein freund." He raised his mug. "To bad love luck."

 

"To bad luck." The Heavy replied and they clinked their glasses. "Hey, we're in New York. This is my city. There's an old place that's still open, if you'd like to see what they've made of it."

 

"Vhy not? If you let me finish mein coffee first," he said with a smirk.

 

"I'm still working through mine." The other man replied, winking.

 

"Vell since ve are no longer vorking I can't call you Heavy. Vhat is your name?"

 

"Carl. Carl Rogers. You?"

 

"Johann Ludvig."

 

"Well, Johann, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. But I'm still going to call you Princess."

 

"Ach, just not in public." He chuckled. "Fair enough."

 

Six months later, Ludwig had a thriving practice in New York and was living with Carl in a house on Staten Island. One of his most dedicated patients was Scout, and the mass of great-nieces and nephews his family had amassed.

 

The gaggle of children adored the German doctor, much to Scout's pleasure, and he led them in near harassing the man on visits.

 

It was flu season and all twenty-three of them needed their flu shots. Scout's family - including the newly wedded and bedded Mrs. Pauling - all turned up in his waiting room, having made a day of it.

 

Johann started from the youngest to work his way up. A little girl named Kara. She sobbed as she sat on the table. "Oh, such big tears, mien liebe," he said, dabbing her little brown eyes. He hadn't even pulled out the syringe yet.

 

"It's going to hurt!" She cried. "Please don't make it hurt, Dr. Ludwig!" She clung to the scarf he had tied in a loose cravat around his neck that morning.

 

He scooped her up. "Now, fraulein, have I ever hurt you?" "... No." "Here, you sit here a moment, my dove." He stuck his head out of the room. "Scout!"

 

"What's up, Doc?" Scout looked up from building a castle with one of his other grand-nephews.

 

"Come here, please. Pauling, please, pair zhe children youngest to oldest please."

 

"Of course, Medic." Pauling stood up and Scout followed Ludwig back to the examination room.

 

"Hey, Kara, what's the matter?" Scout asked. "It's gonna hurt, Uncle Jeremy," she pouted. "Hurt? Nah." Ludwig readied two syringes. "Now, Kara, I vill give your uncle his shot first, und you can watch to make sure I do not hurt him. Ja?"

 

"...Okay." Kara watched as Scout bared his arm.

 

Ludwig swabbed the place and quickly inserted the needle. Scout didn't even flinch. "Und zhere. Vell, fraulein? Vas he hurt?"

 

"No, Uncle Ludwig."

 

 

"Now it is your turn." "... Can I hold your hand, Uncle Jeremy?" "Sure, sweetpea."

 

Ludwig gently gave Kara her shot. "Zhere. Not so bad, is it?"

 

"No." He smiled and held out a page of sticker. "Pick vone, mein little dove." She chose a butterfly sticker and hugged him. The scarf pulled then unraveled.

 

"Ach, oops!" Ludwig sighed. "Do you mind handing zhat back, Mein Liebling?" There was a collar of dark, purple bruises around his neck.

 

"What happened?" she asked innocently, handing it back. He tapped her nose. "I was a dummkopf. I vas vearing a tie yesterday, und do you know vhat happened?" She shook her head. "I got it stuck in mein door und backwards. I had to vait for someone to come get me loose because it pulled tight. How silly!" he said tickling her.

 

She giggled and hugged him. "Uncle Ludwig was silly!"

"Yeah, yeah, get on, you little ankle-biter. Lollipops are in the waiting room." Scout swatted him gently.

 

She pranced out, and Scout turned back to the German. "Doc-" "Don't. I am fine, und I still need to see zhe rest of your family," he said firmly.

 

"Doc, that's a necklace fit for a gallows. I just want to know what really happened."

 

"A bit of fun got a bit too rough is all."

 

"Murder attempts aren't a bit too rough."

 

"It vas not a murder attempt, dummkopf!"

 

"Well, I don't understand what else would cause that!"

"...If you must know, I had a collar restraint around my neck, and I pulled too hard against it."

 

"So yes fun got too rough, und it vas mein own fault. Now shoo."

 

Scout raised his eyebrows and stepped out. "All right, who wants to go next?"

 

It went on for the day with Johann showing the younger children how he gave the shot to the older ones.

 

Carl showed up in the evening dressed up nicely as the last two were getting their shots. "How's it going, Scooter?" He jerked a nod towards Scout. They did not get along.

 

He glared. "It's Scout, and just fine."

 

"Zhere ve go. Now, if you see any adverse effects, feel free to return." Ludwig walked out wiht the last two. "Ah, Carl, I vas about to call you."

 

"Thought I'd save you the trouble, Johann."

 

"Alvays zhoughtful." Johann smiled at his lover. "All right, Kinder. Has everyone had a lollipop?" He reached into the jar on his receptionist's desk.

 

"Yes, Uncle Ludwig," they chorused. "Gut. Gut."

 

"Zhen zhis vone is for you." Ludwig offered the sucker to Carl as the large man draped his double-breasted coat around his shoulders and buttoned it up Ludwig's front.

 

Scout frowned as he led his family out. "See ya, Doc!"

 

"Guten Tag! Do not forget: Yearly check-ups in December!"

 

"I won't!" Johann shook his head fondly.

 

"Do we really have to invite them all to our Christmas Party?" Carl questioned. "You know how Scout and his relatives get: They're all going to be too drunk to drive home."

 

"Ja, I know. Vhich is vhy ve vill confiscate zheir keys."

 

"Always the responsible one." He put a firm arm around the doctor's waist. "I don't feel like doing dishes today, Princess. Italian?"

 

"Sounds good, if ve take it easy tonight." "Sore from last night?" he asked, gently touching the bruses?"

 

"Ja, und Scout noticed zhem." Ludwig sighed.

"...I warned you not to keep pulling at the collar."

 

 

"Ja, I know, but I couldn't help it." "Yeah, and you've learned the hard way."

 

With mischief in his eyes, Carl pinched a good portion of the doctor's behind. "I don't mind a vanilla session tonight. It's good to keep things varied."

 

He yipped and swatted the big man. "At least vait until ve'd eaten first. I'm hungry."

 

"After dealing with all those little monsters, I'm not surprised. Hey... You ever thought of one of your own?"

 

"Of course I have. I still do," he admitted.

 

"Hmph. Little brats. But I guess I see the appeal."

 

Ludwig smiled. He was a born dual-gender and a fertile one. He could get pregnant, but so far they were always safe with both condoms and him being on birth control. "Carl,... vould you vant vone?"

 

"...Eh... Never really thought of it. Didn't really think it would be possible. When I met her, Bea was already too old and she's the only woman I ever loved that way. I'm a fool for men with shapely legs. It doesn't leave a lot of room for those kind of dreams."

 

"Vell ve know I can, mein lowe."

 

"I'd have to think. We'd have to think. Big thing, raising a kid. It's permanent."

 

"I know. I vill not push it on you."

 

"Of course not, Princess." Carl fluffed his hair.

 

"Nein! Brute. Come, lets go before mein stomach eats itself."

 

Sniper had gone back to Australia briefly to visit his parents, but he was a professional at heart and all the best jobs were in New York.

 

What he didn't expect was to catch Ludwig through his scope, walking arm-in-arm with the CLASSIC Heavy.

 

"What the-?" Sniper zoomed in, ignoring the hotel he was scoping for now. He hadn't exactly been in contact with his other teammates, but this was a little bit unexpected, to say the least.

 

They had mixed with the CLASSICs as well as oil and water, and he thought the Doc and Mikhail were a thing. He reached his phone and sent a text to Spy. *You kept tabs on Doc?* He had all their numbers, sure, but he rarely used them... unless he wanted some information, namely from Spy, who as far as he knew was in France.

 

*Of course. I take it you have found out about his relationship with our old enemy, Bushman.* Spy texted a reply.

 

*Yeah. When did he and Mikhail split?* *When the rest of us did, mon ami.*

 

*...What happened?*

*I do not know. It seems Mikhail has simply disappeared and did not take the good doctor with him.*

 

*Damn. Thought they were meant for each you.* *As did I. Hold on. Three way call.* His phone rang, and he quickly answered. "Yeah?" "Snipes?" "Scout?" "Yo, Spy, you're telling me Heavy just ditched the Doc?"

 

"Apparently so. They said good-bye to each other on a train station platform and I lost track of Mikhail three days later when he boarded a flight for Russia."

 

"So what, CLASSIC Heavy rebounded him?" Sniper asked.

 

"That appears to be the case, yes. Of course, I have not talked to Doctor Ludwig since we went our seperate ways, but it seems he is happy."

"...So, what are we thinking? Brain-washing? Drugs? Some kind of hypnotism?" Scout questioned.

 

"Or maybe he's happy, Scout." "The hell he is, Spy! Today I saw a ring of bruises like someone tried to hang him!"

  
"The Doc's never been conventional, Scout. Did he exaplain what happened?"

 

"He claimed he pulled too hard on a collar."

 

"Quite possible." Spy calmly replied.

 

Sniper made a disgusted noise. "What?" "Just saw 'em start snoggin' through me scope."

 

"Ugh!" Scout replied. "...We gotta find Heavy. We get him back, get them back together, and then this weirdness is over with."

 

"I'll start searching. It may be nothing, but it could be something dangerous," Spy admitted. "I'll call Pyro. He's out of rehab and stuff now. Got a house in Michigan," Scout said. "Good for him. I'll call up Engie." "Good. Soldier is with him as well, so that takes care of them for you, Bushman."

 

"Right. Let's make this a reunion to remember, boys."

 

"Right!" Sniper hung up and dialed Engie. "Hello?" "Engie, it's Sniper. We may have a problem."

 

"What's happening?"

 

"The Doc might be in trouble. Turns out Mikhail left him when we all split, and now I've got him in my scope in New York with the damned CLASSIC Heavy."

 

"That old bastard? The pervert who put his hand up Medic's coat that one time?"

 

"Yep, that's him."

 

"Losing his hand wasn't enough of a warning away?"

 

"Guess not. Spy's lookin' for Mikhail, but he disappeared when he headed for Russia six months ago."

 

"Doesn't he have family somewhere in a secret cabin out there?"

 

"Sounds right, but who knows what's out there now after forty years, and why wouldn't he take Doc with him? He just... left Doc here."

 

"Probably thought it would be too dangerous. ...Well, if Doc's in trouble, Solly and I will come, you know that."

 

 

"Thanks, mate. Scout's tryin' for Pyro. Hopefully we can help him."

 

"Right. Solly and I will pack up and come up. Need a change of scene anyway."

 

"See you soon, mate." Johann leaned happily into Carl's warm bulk, away from the chill of the autumn night. "I still can't get over how much food you can put away, Princess."

 

"I have zhe high metabolism." He smiled up at his lover and poked a finger into his stomach. "And you're no sparrow-eater yourself."

 

"I'm also bigger than you, Princess, and I work out." He flexed with a smirk.

 

"Keeping up vith you is enough vork out." Johann sniffed. "Und I can still out-run you."

 

"Maybe I just like watchin' you run." The German smirked, snapped his lover with his scarf, and bolted. "Zhen come und get me, mein lowe."

 

Carl gave a low growl like a lion and shot off after him. "Oh, I'll get you!"

 

Sniper watched Heavy raise his arms, Ludwig smacked at him, then ran for it, with the big man giving chase.

 

"Bloody hell." Sniper followed them with hsi scope. "He's not gonna... Not right out in the open..."

 

They ran or some houses, and Ludwig turned sharply, nearly falling, and raced up the stairs for the front door.

 

He shot the other man a teasing look and waited by the front door for him.

 

"Then hell, Doc, get inside." Carl ran up and loomed over the German, grinning, hands planted on either side of Johann's head.

 

Ludwig gripped his shoulders and fumbled in one of Carl's pockets, pulling out a key ring.

 

He laughed. "Mein liebe, it's hard to unlock zhe door vhen you kiss me."

 

"I don't know if I care." Carl replied, hands coming to Ludwig's back and pulling him close. "...All those times you scolded me for leaving my keys behind..."

 

"Vell one of zhese days you are going to be locked out of zhe house because you forgot zhem." He squirmed around and unlocked the door as Sniper watched.

 

"And you wouldn't be?" Carl scooped him onto his shoulders, opening the door and carrying Ludwig in.

 

  
"Vhy, Carl, I have mein own keys, und zhat is vhy."

 

"And you didn't have them tonight."

"Zhe vone time I leave zhem und you vill never let it go, vill you?"

 

"Never, Princess,: Johann sighed. Dinner had been quiet and pleasant, and they had discussed, at length during the meal, the idea of a family. "Have you decided, mein lowe?"

 

Carl gently set Johann back on his feet. "...Are you sure you'd raise a family with an old pervert like me?"

 

"You are better zhan you vere, und yes, vithout a doubt."

 

"Then yes. I have decided."

 

He smiled and kissed the larger man before beckoning him upstairs to their bedroom.

 

"I don't understand it." Sniper spoke into the phone with Spy. "They're giving contradictory signals."

 

"Talk me through vhat you saw, Sniper. Slowly this time."

 

"They were walking home when Medic swatted Heavy away from him, then burst into a run. They chased after each other until Medic reached their house. He didn't go inside, just waited, then Carl caught up, they struggled, and Carl carried Medic inside."

 

"What do you think, Spy?" asked Dell. They were doing a sort of conference call with Engie, Pyro, and Scout, who was blessed quiet for the moment, waiting for Spy's answer.

 

"...I do not understand either, Mes Amis. This sounds simultaneously like an innocent game of tag and a threatening situation."

 

"What do we? Doc's not gonna up and tell us if he's in danger."

"Scout's right. Medic would never tell us," said Pyro.

 

"He's such a hypocrite." Scout scoffed and was soon treating them to the worst German accent ever heard. "Scout, you can't go into battle on zhat ankle! Heavy, you haf pulled a muscle! Demo, if you drink one more Vhiskey, I vill eviscerate you!"

 

"Often times, Scout, one will care for others more than they do themselves."

 

Scout sighed. "...I know."

 

"For now, Sniper, keep an eye on them while we gather and decide our next move." "Roger that." Johann moaned, grinding back on the opening fingers.

 

"Carl!" He shouted in German when the other man twisted his fingers just right. "Harder!"

 

"Easy, Princess. Just gettin' you open." He gently pulled his fingers from Johann's slit.

 

"I love you." Johann gasped out.

 

"Heh, I love you, too." He eased himself in, and the German arched. "Oh Gott!"

 

"Are you sure about this, Princess? We're not past the point of no return yet." Carl held him still.

 

The Medic kissed him. "Yes. I vant a family vith you."

 

"All right. Let's do this." He began to thrust and grind into Johann.

 

Johann cried out and moaned in pleasure, arching to meet his thrusts.

 

"Bitte, Carl, harder, Bitte!"

 

He growled and slammed into the smaller man. He howled, arching.

 

"Yeah, that's it, Princess." Carl growled. "Sing for me."

 

He pushed to the hilt and ground against Johann's core. He screamed as he came hard, eyes rolling back.

 

"That's it, Princess, that's it!" Carl plummeted after him, one hand fisted in Ludwig's hair.

 

They lay there, panting, for a long time. Finally Carl withdrew and cleaned them up. Johann nestled close when he returned to bed. "So I got you somethin' today, Princess." "Oh, vhat?"

 

Carl slipped a simple, elegant band of white gold onto Ludwig's finger. "...Will you marry me?"

 

A single diamond sat in the middle. His blue eyes widened, and he looked at his lover in disbelief.

 

"Yeah. I want this." Carl replied, pulling him close to his body. "Forever, if we could have it."

 

Johann kissed him. "Nein. Not forever. You cannot cherish each day vhen you know it vill last. yes, mein liebling, I vill marry you." He grinned against the older man's lips. "Do you vant me to vear a dress too?"

 

"Would you if I asked you to?"

 

"If it vas tasteful."

 

"Then I'd love for you to wear a dress... And nothing underneath it."

 

He laughed.

 

"We'll even invite those idiots you used to run with."

 

"I vill not do zhat, mein lowe. You vill have to just keep your paws off me until ve are avay." He sighed and smiled. "You drive a hard bargain, but any time I get you in a dress is a win."

 

Ludwig cuddled back into him. "I would rather be wearing lingerie and a collar for our special night anyway."

And didn't that go to his groin like a flash?

 

"Obvious much?" he rumbled through the smaller man. Johann shivered. "Nein, a silk collar zhat vill look nice, too." He held up his phone and took a picture of the ring on his hand and sent it to Spy. Sniper was sitting in his hotel room with Scout, who had come to hang out when his phone buzzed. "Got a pic from Spy." He opened it and stared at the picture and the caption under it. *Medic just sent me this.*

 

*Holy kermole... That's a big rock.*

 

He showed the picture to Scout.

 

Scout whistled. "...That set someone back a few dozen grand."

 

"Yeah. Oh boy..."

 

"...You think he's trying to tell us something? Like time is running out?"

 

"I'd guess so." A text came in, this one from Johann. "Mein fruends-seriously he can't text in english- I am happy to announce my lover has proposed to me! I will send you proper invitations for the wedding as soon as I get your addresses. Please send them to me," Sniper read aloud so Scout wasn't reading over his shoulder.

 

"So, what, do we take his word or do we go in like we're ready for war?" Scout questioned.

 

"...Didn't you mention there's going to be a Christmas shebang?"

"Yeah, next month."

"I think we need to feel out where our Medic is standing before we do anything."

 

"Text him back. I'll tet Spy about Christmas." *Hey, Doc, congrats! I'm in town on a job and ran into Scout. Maybe I'll catch you before I leave.*

 

*Danke, Herr Sniper. We should get lunch when you next take a break from sitting and watching to eat.*

Sniper took a moment to think, then, in a calculated move. *How is the Russian Bear anyway? I haven't seen either of you in forever.*

 

There was pause. *I have not heard from him since we all split. I am with someone else now.*

 

*...Gee, Doc, I'm sorry. The way you two were, I would have sworn it would last forever.*

 

*I thought so until he left without telling me why we had to seperate. I do not wish him ill, ever, I hope he is happy where he is, but I have moved on."

 

*If he walked out on you, you're well within your rights.*

 

*Danke. I work most of the time, but feel free to text around lunch if you vant to meet somevhere."

 

*I think I'll take you up on that offer.*

 

He got an picture, and one look told him it was an accidental send. Carl was kissing Johann's cheek, nuzzling into his face. Johann was laughing. He must have hit the button on accident. This was followed up by, *Ah! Please delete that. Sorry!*

 

*...No. It's an adorable picture. I'm keeping it. I'm glad you're happy.* Sniper replied.

 

*Dummkopf! Danke, see you for lunch sometime.* "What did he send ya, Snipes?" He showed Scout the picture.

 

"...Woah... That's... That's really cute."

 

"I know right?" He sent it to Spy and Engie. "Scout, you know we're all gonna feel like idiots if Doc's safe and happy for real." "Yeah I know."

 

Scout thought for a long moment. "...But that's okay. At least we'd know for sure. I've felt like an idiot all my life, I can take a little more. And we'll have a heck of a party together, all nine of us."

 

"Yeah." His phone buzzed. "Hey, Spy texted back." *I am starting to doubt our initial reactions*

 

*So are we.* Sniper replied. *What should we do?*

 

*Assess at Christmas and draw our conclusions then.* *Sounds good. Any word on Mikhail?*

 

*I've found a small outpost that he returns to monthly to buy supplies. I'm waiting for him here.*

 

*Sounds fun. Lets us know if he's on board.* *Of course. Enjoy New York.* Sniper waited three days before making his way to the clinic where Johann worked around lunch time.

 

"Is Doctor Ludwig available?" He questioned the receptionist.

 

"Do you have an appointment?" "No, I'm a friend." "If you'll take a seat I'll call his office." He sat down and looked around finding pale walls and colorful paintings around as children played and the adults waited. "Mundy!"

 

"Medic!" The Sniper stood up, smiling when he saw his friend. "You look good!"

 

"Danke. Susan, vhen is mein next appointment?" "Three thirty." "Good. I am taking lunch vith an old friend." She smiled. "See you later then." "Let me grab my coat, mein freund."

 

"Of course." Mundy put on his hat, waiting.

 

Ludwig soon came back with a warm coat, and they walked out. "So, where should we go, Doc?"

 

"There's a really nice Brazillian place that serves excellent lamb."                                                                              

 

"Sounds great. You want to walk or should I drive?" "I can drive, Sniper. I know zhe vay, after all."

 

"Yeah, it's just... You and driving... Isn't generally a good idea, you know?"

 

He laughed. "I do not drive like zhat anymore, mein freund, I promise you."

 

"Well, all right, if you're... Holy Hopkins!" Medic led him to a parking garage that contained a Cherry Red Aston Martin.

 

His friend laughed and opened the driver's side. "Vell get in." "Doc, where... how...?" "I am a doctor, Herr Sniper, und Carl vorks as vell." "Yeah? What's he do?"

 

"He is un accountant for a Vall Street Firm. A good one, from all accounts."

 

"An accountant?" "Ja. surprised me too."

 

"Well, I can't argue with the results." Sniper settled into the car.

 

Johann chuckled and pulled out, driving out of the parking garage. He pulled out as his phone rang, and he pressed a button on the steering wheel. "Hallo?"

 

"Hey, babe, do you like Ralph Lauren or Calvin Klein better?"

 

"Vhat? Mein leibe, choose your vords. Sniper is vith me in zhe car."

 

"...What's the brand of cologne you use?"

"Acqua di Gioa, Mein Lowe. Vhy?"

 

"I noticed you were almost out this morning. I took off for lunch and thought I'd grab you more." "Danke, mein herz. Vas zhat all?"

 

"No... About our special evening... Velvet or satin?"

 

Sniper's eyebrows rose, and Ludwig blushed as red as his car. "Liebe, zhat is not a question for vhen somevone else is vith me und can hear you."

 

"Look, I'm at the department store and I feel like a fricking idiot. Just help me here."

 

He sighed, and with a flaming face, said, "Calvin Klein, satin, und dark green."

 

"Thank you. Have fun with your friend." And the phone hung up.

 

They sat in awkward silence as Johann drove until he stopped at a red light. "About zhat, Sniper-"

 

"Is it safe, sane, and consensual?"

 

"Ja, of course. Do you zhink he vould still have everyzhing down zhere if it wasn't?"

 

"You know, I don't think he would. Then it ain't none of my business."

 

"I am fine, Mundy, und I am happy vith him. Ve... are trying to start a family."

 

Sniper jumped. "What?"

 

Johann nodded. "Ja. You already know vhat I am. Zhe whole team knows. Ve are trying for children, or at least vone child."

 

"Well, that's... Wonderful." Sniper decided. "You're going to be a really cute family together."

 

"Danke, Sniper. I know it vill not be easy, but... I vant nozhing more." He really needed to go hold of Spy again, but he couldn't so close to Johann.

 

"Just... Just answer me something, all right?"

 

"Vhat is it, mein freund?"

 

"What would you do if Mikhail came back?"

 

"... I don't know. I vould try to continue as friend, I zhink."

 

"And if he still wanted to be... more?"

 

Ludwig pulled up to the restaraunt "Sniper, is zhere somezhing you are not telling me?"

 

"...We've been worried about you." Sniper admitted. "Things have been... weird."

 

"Vhat have you done?" "Scout and I called the others up, and Spy... is looking for Mikhail. He think he's found him."

 

Ludwig stared out the windshield, not seeing anything, for a very long time.

 

"Doc?"

 

"...Mikhail left me. He didn't say whether he was coming back or not, what he was doing, why I couldn't come... He just left me."

 

"You have every right to be angry at him, Doc. That wasn't right doin' that to ya."

 

"Ja, I know I do. Und I have every right to move on."

 

 

"Of course you do, I'm not sayin' you don't. Look I can get a hold of Spy if you want me to."

 

"Nein. I need to see him. I just... Haf so many questions. Zhere is too much I don't understand."

 

"Okay. Look, we'll all be there, Doc. Everyone's comin'. I'll message them and tell 'em we don't need to be worry about you. Sorry about all this."

 

"Mein freund, you haf been concerned. I vould do zhe same for you. Now, let's get lunch and enjoy life."

 

"Sure. My treat." "Mundy-" "Come on, we're celebratin' your engagement, mate."

 

Ludwig smiled down at his ring. "Ja, ve are. Very vell."

 

Spy fumbled for his phone in the heavy winter coat as he waited fro Mikhail. He opened the message. *We are officially idiots. He's not in danger. They're even trying to have kids together*

 

*That is a relief.*

 

*No kidding. He still wants to see Mikhail. Wants answers from him. Can't blame him.*

 

*Then I will continue to wait in this miserable country.*

 

*Have fun. I'm going to enjoy lunch with the Doc.* He sent Spy a picture of their food and even a picture of Johann taking a bite. *I hate you* *I know you do, Spook.*

 

Spy hung up his phone and went back to shivering in front of the fire.

 

The door to the supply shack opened, in came the one he was waiting for. Thank God. "Mikhail."

 

"Spy!" Mikhail looked up. "Vhat is Spy doign here?"

 

"I'm here to take you to New York, mon ami. The good Doctor has requested your presence for answers."

 

"Doktor is asking for Mikhail?" He folded his arms. "And sent Spy instead of coming?"

 

"Well I came looking for you first because we thought he was in danger."

 

"Doktor is in danger?!"

 

"No, no, we simply thought he was, but he wants answers, Mikhail. He wants to know why you left him."

 

"Mikhail did not vant to leave. Vas not sure if he vanted Mischa to stay."

 

"You didn't ask him?"

 

"Vhenever subject came up, Doktor shied avay."

 

Spy sighed. "Oh dear. Mikhail,... he's moved on. He thought you didn't want him anymore, and now... now he's getting married."

 

"...Vhat? How is possible?"

 

"It's legal in the US now. He's with Carl, the CLASSIC Heavy."

 

"That - " He rattled off a Russian insult.

 

"But he still wants to see you. He wants to hear for himself why this happened."

 

Mikhail slumped down into a chair. "...I have vaited for him to follow me... And this is... Irony."

 

"Mikhail,... *I* couldn't find you! How was he supposed to?"

 

"Doktor is stubborn!"

 

"Yes he is, and he wants it hear from you. Come back with me."

 

"...Very vell." Mikhail drew his coat back around himself.

 

New York was seeing snow when they arrived, and Spy drove to Carl and Johann's house. "Come on." Mikhail followed him to the door.

 

Johann answered the door. "Hello, Herr Spy... Mikhail." He had a stunned, quiet look on his face.

 

"Doktor." "May we coming?" "Ja, of course. Please do," he said stepping back. "Who is it, babe?" "Spy... und Mikhail, mein lowe."

 

Carl put a possessive arm around Medic. "Well, don't leave them in the hall, Princess. It's snowing."

 

"Ja, of course. Please, come in. Have a seat." Carl and Mikhail glared at each other.

 

Ludwig made tea for their guests and they sat down in the living room.

 

There was an awkward silence, and Spy nudged Mikhail.

 

"Doktor... Ve need to talk. Alone." He glared daggers at Carl.

 

"I don't think-" Johann put a hand on Carl's chest. "It's fine." He kissed the older man's cheek and led Mikhail into the kitchen.

 

When they were alone, Mikhail didn't know what to say.

 

"Vhy did you leave, Mikhail?"

 

"Did not know if Doktor vanted Mikhail. Thought that if left and Doktor followed, vould prove it." He stated bluntly.

 

"After six YEARS you questioned if I vanted you? Zhen you decided to test me?! I did not zhink you vanted me anymore. I zhought if you did... you vould tell me vhy you vere leaving or ask me to go vith you."

 

"Relationship never felt permanent!" Mikhail replied, fists clenched. "Never planned for future, never talked about vhat vould come!"

 

"Because no vone has ever vanted more vith me! I vas never somevone to love!"

 

"Mikhail loved doktor!"

 

"Und yet you left... vithout a reason vhy zhat I could zhink of..."

 

Mikhail slumped. "Could not explain... Can not now."

 

Johann sighed. "Mikhail,... I mean you no ill. I vant to zhink of you as a friend still, but... I love Carl. Ve are trying to haf a family."

 

"Ve vould have had family too." Mikhail laid his head on the table.

 

"Ve haf hurt each other,... und I'm sorry."

 

"...Is there nothing left?"

Johann seemed to consider it, then he bowed his head. "I vill not leave Carl. I am happy here. I have found love, und I vill not zhrow zhat avay."

 

Mikhail rose. "Then... I vish Doktor happiness."

 

"Danke, Mein freund." As Mikhail was about to leave, Ludwig went up on his tiptoes and pressed a hand to his chest. "I vill not leave Carl, but you and I are both avare zhat he is much, much older zhan ve are. Take zhat for vhat you vill."

 

He pressed a brief kiss to the Russian's cheek then returned to the living room, and Spy and Mikhail left.

 

"Hmph. Fat bastard." Carl kissed Ludwig's head. "How do you feel, Princess?"

 

Johann curled into him. "Better now zhat I know he did not mean me ill. Ve just... hurt each other vhen ve parted, but I am happy now vith you."

 

Carl nodded. "We belong together, Princess, and we both know that."

 

"Ja, ve do, mein lowe. Ve do."


End file.
